


Charmed drubbles

by Utka



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utka/pseuds/Utka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Мальчики находят вещи Криса Перри и пытаются понять, кем был этот человек.</p><p>Текст был написан для Фандомной Битвы 2014 на diary.ru<br/>Бета - **Nimfadora**</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Отец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мальчики находят вещи Криса Перри и пытаются понять, кем был этот человек.
> 
> Текст был написан для Фандомной Битвы 2014 на diary.ru  
> Бета - **Nimfadora**

Поднимаясь на чердак, Крис думал о том, насколько хорошая у их мамы фантазия. Иногда он даже завидовал этому, особенно в те моменты, когда она принималась придумывать наказание для них. Хотя... трое детей-магов в доме — было бы странным, если бы она не была в этом хороша. Они с Уайеттом довольно часто предоставляли ей возможности отточить свои педагогические навыки, в особенности умение убедить детей больше ничего не взрывать и не перемещать обидчиков на другой конец света. Чудо, что Мелинда росла спокойной и совершенно не заинтересованной в проказах. Уайетт однажды даже засомневался в их родстве, за что получил от мамы подзатыльник. 

Но сейчас старший брат задерживался на тренировке в Школе, а ему самому пришлось оправдываться перед мамой за испорченный сад — вчерашний их опыт с зельем принес-таки свои результаты. Конечно, испытывать его на демонах они не решились, и правильно сделали — страшно подумать, что бы с ними было, если уж мама так расстроилась за загубленные яблони.

Ворча себе под нос нехорошее про брата, у которого сегодня так удачно больше занятий, чем у него, Крис добрался до конца лестницы и со вздохом и неизменным трепетом зашел на чердак, уборкой которого его «наградила» мама. 

Чердак всегда был для них священным местом, сосредоточием чудес. Конечно, они знали, что магия заключена не в месте — она в них самих. Но все же чердак с Книгой, ингредиентами для зелий, разнообразными магическими артефактами вызывал у каждого из Холливелов благоговение. 

 

Спустя пару часов разбора бесконечных коробок Крис утратил интерес к перебираемым вещам. Ему начало казаться, что он никогда не закончит эту уборку. 

— Кто-то увлекся делом? — раздался веселый голос Уайетта, который с улыбкой взирал на количество вещей и брата, закопавшегося в них.  
— Не то слово, — буркнул Крис, придвигая к себе коробку с надписью «2003-2004», — присоединяйся к моему веселью.

Уайетт хмыкнул и, бросив куртку на софу, присел на корточки перед ящиком с демоническим оружием, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая его содержимое. 

Крис, хмыкнув от предсказуемости брата, покачал головой и принялся опустошать коробку. Какие-то бумаги, случайно попавшие меж них счета, несколько совиных перьев, мешочек с какой-то пыльцой на самом дне, множество фотографий. Кажется, про это время они знали совсем немного, что странно, это ведь первый год жизни Уайетта. Дернувшись от восторженного возгласа брата, обнаружившего арбалет, Крис выпустил из рук всю стопку бумаг, которые веером рассыпались по полу. Чертыхаясь, он принялся собирать их.

— Крис, — позвал брата Уайетт, поднявший с пола прилетевший к его ногам лист, — смотри.

Крис, мимолетно удивившись растерянности на лице старшего брата, взял протянутый лист, на деле оказавшийся фотографией. На ней был изображен молодой парень, расположившийся за их кухонным столом с раскрытой перед ним Книгой. Он вовсе не казался обрадованным тем, что попал в кадр, но смотрел в объектив с легкой улыбкой. У него были совершенно знакомые глаза, скулы и подбородок. Крис будто смотрел на будущую версию себя самого. 

Уайетт, бросив на брата полный удивления взгляд, забрал фото из его рук, внимательно посмотрел на изображенного человека, потом на сидящего рядом Криса, затем перевернул фотографию и прочел подпись.  
— «Для Пайпер. С любовью, Крис. 2004 год». 

В две пары рук они быстро распотрошили извлеченные из той же коробки бумаги и нашли еще одно фото с этим загадочным Крисом — парень спал на диване в гостиной, одной рукой прижимая к себе малыша, в котором по светлому цвету волос легко угадывался Уайетт, а за диваном стояла, аккуратно поддерживая округлившийся живот, мама. От выражения безграничной нежности на её лице Крис ошеломленно прижал руку к губам, пытаясь понять, кто это такой и почему никто никогда не упоминал о каком-то Крисе в их жизни. Он посмотрел на злополучную коробку, и взгляд зацепился за дату на надписи.  
— В 2004 году папы ведь не было с нами, — чуть охрипшим голосом заговорил он, поднимая на брата слезящиеся глаза, — они же расставались, когда он стал Старейшиной. Получается, этот Крис... он мой настоящий отец?

Глаза Уайетта расширились от неожиданности вопроса. Он только раскрыл рот, чтобы успокоить брата и уверить в обратном, как тот покачал головой и переместился прочь из дома. 

***  
На вершине одной из опор моста Золотые Ворота дул пронзительный ветер, пробирающийся под тонкую футболку и заставляющий Криса сильнее съеживаться. Он не знал, почему оказался именно здесь. В месте, куда его часто приводил папа... Лео. Наверное, это было их единственный секрет на двоих. Никто больше не знал об их пикниках на площадке — ни мама, ни даже Уайетт. А теперь вся его жизнь оказывается ложью, бессовестным враньем. И отец оказывается ему совсем не отцом. Может, поэтому он всегда уделял Уайетту больше внимания. 

В воздухе зазвенело от ангельского переноса, и прямо перед Крисом появился Лео — не иначе, тетя Пейдж «подбросила». Он завертелся на месте, оглядывая всю площадку.

— Крис! — облегченно выдохнул мужчина, в два шага сокращая расстояние между ними и буквально падая на пол рядом с ним. — Почему ты убежал? 

Крис посмотрел в его обеспокоенное лицо и только крепче обнял себя за плечи. Лео вполголоса выругался и, сняв с себя куртку, укутал сына. 

— Кто он? — сквозь слезы, которые так не получалось сдержать, спросил Крис. — Тот Крис с фотографий.

Лео отвел взгляд и почему-то помрачнел, оглядываясь. 

— Значит, я прав, он мой... — горло перехватило, и Крис не нашел в себе сил закончить предложение, глядя Лео в лицо.  
— Ты мой сын, — твердым голосом начал Лео, — ты всегда был моим сыном. Ничто иное не имеет для меня значения. И я люблю тебя ничуть не меньше Уайетта или Мелинды, ты должен всегда это помнить. Вы трое — самое дорогое, что есть у меня. Я люблю вас больше всего на этом свете. И всегда буду любить тебя и защищать. Ради твоего счастья я готов на любые жертвы. 

Крис хлюпнул носом, устыдившись своей ревности к брату, и вдруг оказался крепко прижатым к отцовской груди.  
— Пойдем домой, — тихо вздохнув, сказал Лео ему в макушку, — думаю, Уайетту тоже интересно, кто же этот Крис.


	2. Величие?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Так много лет, так много событий... Пайпер больно оглядываться назад и осознавать, чего они лишили своих детей.
> 
>  
> 
> Текст был написан для Фандомной Битвы 2014 на diary.ru  
> Бета - **Nimfadora**

Пайпер со вздохом облегчения отложила в сторону отчет, с которым ей пришлось разбираться последние несколько часов. Открытие ещё одного ресторана просто погребло её под ворохом необходимых бумаг. 

Она отпила давно остывший чай и, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула, посмотрела в сторону оранжереи, в которой сегодня обосновались её сыновья и дочери Фиби. Молодежь решила сыграть партию в случайно обнаруженные на чердаке волшебные карты. Они кричали, смеялись и казались совершенно беззаботными. 

Её мальчики играли в паре, с увлечением и неподдельным азартом. После очередного выигранного кона Уайетт победно вскрикнул и обменялся довольными улыбками с братом. Сыновья в этот момент выглядели по-детски счастливыми, но сердце Пайпер при взгляде на них лишь тоскливо сжималось, а в памяти всплывали образы совсем других сыновей. Прошло так много времени с того жаркого во всех смыслах лета, когда в их жизнь вихрем ворвался Крис-из-будущего со своей страшной правдой о будущем их семьи и всего мира. 

Два десятка лет прошло с тех пор, как им удалось с боем вырвать своего первенца у сил, направивших его во зло. Уайетт рос, взрослел, прилежно учился контролировать свои магические силы, радовал семью и даже не пытался в полной мере воспользоваться дарованной ему самой Судьбой мощью во вред другим. Был идеальным сыном, лучшим братом, прекрасным учеником... словом, стал самым обычным магом. 

Пайпер со вздохом собрала свои бумаги, с трудом отводя взгляд от молодых людей. О, сколько же ночей она провела без сна, осознавая, чего они лишили сына. Нет, она вовсе не хотела видеть его диктатором трёх миров, наводящим ужас на людей и все магическое сообщество, но в последнее время её не отпускала мысль, что они лишили его чего-то важного. Того единственного, что было даровано ему ещё до рождения, — великого предназначения. Он был известен, он был предсказан. Её сын должен был стать самым великим светлым магом, новым королем магического мира. 

Но не станет, никогда не станет кем-то большим. Потому что они потратили так много сил, чтобы изменить его судьбу, что Судьба, кажется, обиделась на них.


	3. Идеально

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU относительно первого сезона - из сестер Холливелл Лео обратил внимание на самую младшую.
> 
>  
> 
> Текст был написан для Фандомной Битвы 2014 на diary.ru  
> Бета - **Nimfadora**

Фиби, проснувшись в отличном настроении, бодрым шагом спускалась по лестниц вниз, чтоб приготовить завтрак. По пути она собрала игрушки дочерей, снова оставленные ими прямо на ступеньках, закинула их на диван, поправила скатерть в столовой и с сомнением заглянула в горшок с цветком, прикидывая, сколько он ещё проживет. На кухне заправила кофеварку, достала молоко и сок, и нехотя принялась за варку каши для детей.

А ведь ещё несколько лет назад никто и не мог представить её в роли матери семейства, хорошей жены и не менее худшей ведьмы. Порой, и она себе удивлялась. Так много лет назад, будто в прошлой жизни, она расточала жизнь под яркими огнями Нью-Йорка, и думать не хотела о серьезной жизни. Сейчас те годы казались невозможно далекими. Возвращение в Сан-Франциско казалось ей тогда худшей идеей года, поступком, совершенным только из безысходности. 

Но её жизнь так резко изменилась, что сейчас у Фиби не было даже мысли сожалеть о приезде. Она помирилась с Прю, некогда самой любимой сестренкой. Далеко не сразу, но им удалось понять друг друга. И здесь же она обрела мужа, который поначалу стал причиной разлада с Пайпер. Сколько же слез и криков стоило сестрам Холливелл присутствие в их жизни Лео. Прю, как могла, металась между своими девочками, пытаясь помирить их и не дать снова утратить единство. Она осторожно убеждала Фиби отступиться, будучи уверенной, что ей понравился Лео только из чувства соперничества. Но сама Фиби, хоть и была готова отпустить приглянувшегося парня, дав сестре возможность строить своё счастье с их очаровательным строителем с большими тайнами за спиной, в какой-то момент остановила себя и решилась на отчаянный шаг. Она внезапно осознала, что Лео — лучшее, что могло произойти с ней после всех их магических проблем. И настояла на своем, пусть это и стоило месяца ледяного молчания со стороны сестры. Но Пайпер вскоре успокоилась, познакомившись с Дэном, а Фиби окончательно утвердилась в том, что им с Лео было суждено быть вместе. 

Он дополнял её и уравновешивал. Смягчал все углы её непростого характера. Рядом с Лео Фиби чувствовала себя нужной и по-настоящему свободной. С ним она могла не скрывать свою магию и свободно экспериментировать с заклинаниями и зельями, зная, что любимый всегда поддержит её. Фиби изменилась, за эти несколько лет став совершенно другим человеком. Она перестала бунтовать и кипеть изнутри, крича на весь мир. Прекратила бездумно рваться в схватки с демонами, предпочитая сначала лучше разузнать своего врага. Она научилась вкусно готовить, спасибо безграничному терпению Пайпер. Все эти годы вместе с Лео она плавилась и нежилась в его заботе и любви. 

Вечерами, укладывая дочерей и крепко обнимая мужа, она думала только о том, насколько идеально они подходят друг другу. И как всего этого могло не быть, если бы она тогда не решила бороться за Лео.


	4. Как огонь ложится в вены

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пайпер лучше остальных знала, насколько сложным может быть воспитание молодого поколения ведьм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016

Фиби стояла у входной двери и нетерпеливо поглядывала на часы, пока Пайпер в очередной раз поправляла одежду Уайетта. Он умоляюще посмотрел на тётю, но та лишь пожала плечами, сочувственно глядя на малыша. Но и она сама устала от таких долгих сборов.

— Ну всё, нам надо выходить, иначе будем гулять в темноте, — наконец не выдержала Фиби и подхватила облегчённо выдохнувшего Уайетта на руки. — Не замечала, чтобы раньше ты так переживала за простую прогулку в парке.

— Раньше за нами не охотились...

— Хозяин, Занку или любой другой демон, возомнивший о себе невесть что?

Пайпер недобро прищурилась, но ничего не сказала сестре. Только вручила ей люльку с Крисом и так же молча закрыла за ними дверь.

Ей как никогда хотелось проводить по возможности больше времени с семьёй, но не могла же она в самом деле не пускать детей за порог. Ей и самой не помешала бы прогулка, но на чердаке её ждали Билли и прерванная лекция. Пайпер шумно выдохнула, глядя в потолок и вспоминая недобрым словом Пейдж, перепоручившую сегодня свою подопечную ей.

Билли самозабвенно спала. На чердаке, прямо сидя за столом, на котором теперь день и ночь высились стопки разнообразных книг и пособий, а ещё — тетради и карандаши вперемешку с ингредиентами для зелий. Теми самыми, которые она должна была перерисовывать в свой конспект.

— Билли! — возмущенно воскликнула Пайпер, заставляя девушку подскочить на месте. — Я оставила тебя всего на полчаса!

— Тогда ясно, почему я так не выспалась, — по-детски потирая глаза кулаками, отозвалась та. — Извини, но это же скука смертная...

Пайпер прошла к Книге, стараясь избавиться от раздражения. Семейная реликвия ласково грела руки, помогая сосредоточиться и приготовиться к новой «битве» с неукротимой ученицей, для которой ведовство всё ещё приравнивалось лишь к дракам с демонами и закидыванию их зельями.

— Теория важна для овладения искусством. Эти знания смогут спасти жизнь тебе или невинным, когда ты столкнёшься с настоящей опасностью.

— Я никогда не столкнусь ни с чем таким, если продолжу просиживать целые дни здесь, — уныло ответила Билли, крутя в руках веточку полыни. — Какой смысл в том, чтобы иметь силы, но не пользоваться ими для чего-нибудь полезного?

Пайпер посмотрела на неё, расстроенную сверх меры, и неожиданно для себя сдалась. Всё-таки Билли в последнее время старательно занималась, сумев продержаться целую неделю без взрывов и прочих катастроф. Да и дома как раз никого — неплохое время для небольшой практики в Подземном мире.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказала Пайпер, заставляя Билли недоверчиво замереть на месте, — будет тебе настоящая охота. Собирайся.

И принялась листать Книгу, игнорируя восторженный вопль.

***

Билли сжалась в комочек, изо всех сил стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. В камень, за которым притаились они с Пайпер, попал очередной файербол, на их плечах и руках осели жгучие искры.

— Мне кажется, мы должны были справиться с этими демонами в два счёта. Так, в рамках моей тренировки. Ты именно это и говорила.

Пайпер с трудом подавила в себе желание закатить глаза на откровенно обиженный тон голоса Билли, за которым она весьма плохо пыталась скрыть свой страх. Пайпер всё не могла понять, почему обучением ведьм в этой семье занималась всегда она. Мало ей пришлось учить Пейдж в свое время, а ведь сестра была такой же несносной и ровно так же отрицающей нужность теории.

Отодвинув на задний план мысли о том, что на неё опять навесили все проблемы их небольшого клана, Пайпер улучила момент и, высунувшись из-за надежного каменного укрытия, несколькими точными взмахами руки уничтожила одного зазевавшегося демона, а на парочку других обрушила часть потолка их пещеры.

— Попробуй ещё раз связаться с Пейдж, — коротко приказала она Билли, осторожно пытаясь оценить, сколько демонов явилось по их душу и до сих пор оставалось в строю.

— У меня ещё не каждый раз получается достучаться до неё.

— Постарайся, — как можно ровнее ответила Пайпер, снова примеряясь к нападавшим, успевшим сообразить бросать в них файерболы из укрытия.

В свою защиту Пайпер могла сказать, что выбрала по Книге самых простых демонов, которых обычно и уничтожить-то ничего не стоит. Кто ж знал, что сегодня их соберётся в разы больше, чем обычно. Съезд клана, не иначе.

— У меня есть кое-что, — сказала вдруг Билли, устало отнявшая руки от висков, так и не сумев получить ответ от своей хранительницы.

Пайпер вслепую взорвала неосторожно выглянувшего из укрытия демона и повернулась к подопечной ведьме. А та уже шустро раскладывала перед собой пузырьки и пакетики, какие-то меленькие свёрточки и клочки с записями.

— Это ещё что такое?

— Ты же говорила, что демоны могут напасть в любой момент. Я не хочу встретить их с пустыми руками. Поэтому собрала себе всего понемногу, на всякий случай.

Пайпер окинула профессиональным взглядом имеющееся у них богатство и сделала себе на уме пометку хоть как-то систематизировать походные запасы их юной ведьмы. Сейчас это выглядело так, будто Билли не глядя смела себе в сумку всё, до чего могла дотянуться. Хотя...

— Из этого точно можно составить горючую смесь. Помнишь рецепт?

— А то! — радостно ответила Билли, заставляя наставницу закатить глаза. Ещё бы она не запомнила: взрывы — это же так интересно!

Себе же Пайпер забрала едва ли не треть всех запасов и принялась смешивать, по возможности соблюдая пропорции. Давно ей не приходилось творить зелья в таких отвратных условиях — всё-таки аккуратный чердак, где всё под рукой, разбаловал их.

Билли, быстро закончив свою смесь, теперь очарованно следила за быстрыми и уверенными движениями старшей ведьмы. Казалось, в этот момент ту совсем не волновала опасность в лице доброго десятка демонов, пока ещё трусливо отсиживающихся за своими камнями. Её пальцы быстро и уверенно порхали над баночками и пакетиками, буквально из ничего создавая что-то особенное.

— Что это? — спросила Билли, по короткому взмаху руки подползая ближе к Пайпер.

— Наш щит, — ответила та, медленно выглядывая и оценивая расположение демонов. — По сигналу тебе надо будет кинуть горючее как можно ближе к ним, тогда я его подорву. Затем активируем щит, чтобы пламя и взрывная волна нас не задели. Ясно?

— Ага, — ответила Билли, с легкой восторженностью глядя на наставницу. Та лишь покачала головой и скомандовала кидать.

Пайпер не призналась бы в этом вслух, но она сама вряд ли бросила бы снаряд удачнее. Билли смогла попасть в центр группы не особо умных противников, которые даже не догадались убраться прочь от летящего в них пузырька. Видно, не расценили как угрозу. Пайпер их было даже не жаль. Она взмахнула рукой и подорвала заряд. Затем разбила перед собой склянку с заготовленным щитом и, схватив заглядевшуюся Билли за руку, крепко прижала её к себе, не будучи до конца уверенной, насколько большим получился её щит, созданный буквально на коленке.

***

— А я смотрю, вы тут неплохо развлекаетесь без нас, — раздался над ними голос Пейдж, тщетно пытающейся разогнать дым вокруг себя.

— Где ты пропадала?! — строго начала Пайпер, но её перебила по-настоящему радостная Билли.

— Это было так круто! Не представляла, что зелья можно готовить вот так, — она оглядела разгромленную их стараниями пещеру и, сияя, повернулась к Пайпер. — Ты должна показать мне рецепт этого щита!

Под ехидную фразу Пейдж: «Цени момент, когда она сама захотела чему-то научиться», — втроем они отправились домой. А Билли всё никак не могла отделаться от мысли, что едва ли не впервые почувствовала, что сражаться при поддержке кого-то настолько опытного гораздо интереснее, чем в одиночку...


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Общее дело Прю и Энди

Глубоко вдохнув свежий рассветный воздух, колдун склонился над своей жертвой и не смог сдержать широкую улыбку, его переполнял пьянящий восторг.

Девушка, которую он встретил сегодня в парке, была юной и прелестной. И она совсем не ждала нападения, сосредоточенная на маршруте своей пробежки и ритме музыки, до сих пор продолжавшей доноситься из упавших в траву наушников.

Она успела лишь тихо вскрикнуть, когда поток магии хлестнул ее на уровне лодыжек. Переступила ногами, пытаясь спастись от падения, но второй удар не оставил ей ни шанса. Колдун показался из густых зарослей кустарника, одним ударом лишил девушку чувств и, подхватив ее на руки, унес вглубь парка.

Придирчиво выбрав место, он уложил свою жертву в тени разлапистого клена и припал перед ней на одно колено. Провел лезвием припасенного ритуального кинжала, едва надавливая, по смуглой и раскрасневшейся от бега девичьей щеке. Наклонился и быстро слизнул показавшуюся кровь, глубоко задышав от накатившего наслаждения.

Дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами колдун окропил девушку заготовленным зельем и, нетерпеливо пробормотав ритуальное воззвание к Темным Силам, вскинул повыше кинжал. И приготовился впитать в себя всю ту силу, что с кровью текла по венам этой невинной. Чего колдун не ожидал совершенно, так это появления на укрытой от праздных гуляющих поляне высокой девушки, чьи иссиня-черные волосы взметнулись, когда ей пришлось резко остановиться от увиденного. Колдун удивленно замер, недоуменно глядя на выскочившую девушку, она же мигом сориентировалась и резко вскинула правую руку.

— Кажется, сегодня не твой день.

Девушка резко взмахнула рукой, отправляя сбитого с толку колдуна в полет, который закончился для него столкновением с деревом и потерей сознания.

— Прю! — возмущенно зашипели из кустов позади и на поляну, тяжело дыша, выскочил парень в тренировочном костюме, — смысл партнерства в том, чтобы не убегать сломя голову одной.

— Энди, — укоризненно ответила Прю, расслабленно опуская руки и подбегая к лежащей неподвижно девушке, — она дышит, вызывай скорую.

Едва он успел закончить разговор с дежурным офицером, как в воздухе просвистел кинжал и воткнулся в дерево, всего на фут выше головы Прю. Не склонись она к пострадавшей девушке, клинок достиг бы своей цели.

Энди без лишних мыслей отбросил ненужный теперь телефон и вытащил пистолет. Выстрел прорезал парковую тишину, успевший очухаться колдун упал обратно, зажимая рану на бедре. Затем выпрямился и с перекошенным злобой лицом направил в сторону молодого человека руку, вызывая легкую панику, которая сопутствовала каждую его встречу с магией. Но в тот же момент Прю одним легким движением перескочила через бессознательную жертву и встала рядом с Энди. Он чувствовал ее острое плечо, шею защекотали волосы, на него обрушилось спокойствие человека, спину которого всегда прикроют.

Прю угрожающе подняла свою руку и издевательски помахала пальцами. Колдун нервно сглотнул и, передумав нападать, благоразумно повалился обратно на землю.

— Ты как, партнер? — с теплой улыбкой спросила Прю, шутливо хлопая парня по спине.

— Просто замечательно, партнер, — ответил он.

Энди улыбнулся и, коротко поцеловав девушку, пошел через кусты встречать врачей. Со злом бороться сложно, но кто сказал, что это обязательно надо делать в одиночестве?


	6. Неумение жить как все

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коул/Фиби

— Мне определенно не нравится эта охота, — недовольно пробурчал Коул, хмуро оглядываясь по сторонам.

Фиби приподняла солнцезащитные очки и с удивлением воззрилась на него. В последние несколько недель, плотно занявшись ведьминским образованием Пейдж, Пайпер не без сожаления поручила всю работу по истреблению демонов им одним. И вот они днями напролет — на самом деле, по большей части ночами — пропадали в городе. Сидели в засадах в каких-то замшелых клоповниках, после которых приходилось часами отмокать в ванне. Носились по забытым всеми складам, заброшенным заводам и прочим задворкам города. Визиты на кладбища — по обыкновению ухоженные и относительно чистые — уже начали казаться чем-то обыденным. Однажды пришлось до рассвета блуждать по канализации. Пайпер тогда встретила их кивком, даже не поморщилась от жуткого запаха и не особо радостного выражения их лиц, лишь поставила галочку в своем бесконечном списке.

Вот почему эту последнюю их вылазку Фиби восприняла с небывалым энтузиазмом. Их очередной демон обитал в парке Золотые Ворота и предпочитал нападать на невинных в разгар дня. Ради возможности истребить его им пришлось выбраться из дома ранним утром, солнце едва-едва окрасило горизонт. После нескольких часов безрезультатных блужданий по тропинкам парка и неспешного завтрака в тени деревьев, Фиби потянула Коула к пристани и уговорила покататься по озеру Стоу.

И теперь они лениво дрейфовали в маленькой лодочке, пока летнее солнце ласкало их кожу. Ненавязчиво щебетали птички, да плескалась вода под веслами других прогуливающихся. Ну как тут можно быть недовольным?

Фиби со вздохом села ровнее и хотела уже объяснить Коулу, насколько им в этот раз повезло с окружающим пейзажем. Хотела еще напомнить, что Пайпер-то собиралась отправить их к старой фабрике на окраине города, в подвале которой в последнее время стали слышать странные завывания. Но все слова в «защиту» их сегодняшнего демона застряли в горле, когда она увидела его самого.

— Смотри! — выкрикнула Фиби, слишком резко вскакивая на ноги и указывая за спину Коулу.

Он, чертыхаясь себе под нос, постарался удержать лодочку на плаву и развернулся в сторону Земляничного холма, куда и продолжала показывать девушка. Ему даже не пришлось напрягаться, чтобы приметить демона, забывшего о маскировке и слишком занятого тем, чтобы побыстрее утащить незадачливую жертву глубже в кусты.

— Проклятье, — бросил Коул, налегая на весла.

Фиби пискнула, едва удержав равновесие, и дальше только напряженно вглядывалась в приближающийся берег. Очень медленно приближающийся.

— Мы не успеем, — сказала она, вызывая у Коула недовольное бурчание, — ну, прости, я не думала, что демон и правда нападет в полдень, иначе не стала бы уговаривать тебя на эту прогулку.

— Не вини себя, — он прикинул расстояние до берега, и им, действительно, было не успеть добраться туда на веслах, — надо перемещаться.

— С ума сошел?! — мгновенно взвилась Фиби, оглядываясь по сторонам, — здесь же люди вокруг, мы не можем раствориться у всех на виду.

Коул хмуро посмотрел на как раз проплывавшую мимо них ветхую лодку с парой женщин преклонного возраста, неодобрительно косившихся на них, идущих им наперерез, да еще и так бурно выясняющих отношения.

Он еще раз посмотрел вдаль, хоть и не мог уже через кусты разглядеть демона и его жертву.

— Заклинание на уничтожение помнишь? — спросил он Фиби и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, решительно кинул весла на дно лодки, — тогда доверься мне.

В ответ на недоуменный взгляд, Коул встал в полный рост, за руку поднимая и Фиби. Затем козырнул женщинам, настороженно смотревшим на них, и легко подхватив любимую на руки, сиганул с ней в воду. Ему оставалось надеяться только на то, что вода недостаточно прозрачна.

***

— Вы, правда, сделали это?! — восторженно и с долей благоговения выдала Пейдж, едва они оказались дома.

Фиби бросила косой взгляд в сторону телевизора, на экране которого как раз шли новости и сюжет про молодую пару самоубийц, тела которых все еще не могут найти в озере.

— Пайпер вас прибьет, — все так же весело оповестила их Пейдж, как обычно забывая о готовящемся зелье.

Фиби усмехнулась и с теплотой смотрела на мокрого насквозь Коула, который начал пререкаться с Пейдж. Им надо было подняться наверх, принять ванну и смыть с себя запах озера и охоты. И придумать толковое объяснение для Пайпер, которая, несомненно, была в ярости. И она в лучших традициях Грэмс могла достаточно долго и с упоением отчитывать за промахи, старательно донося мысль о недопустимости вот таких событий.

Но Фиби вспомнила спасенного мужчину, и просто шире улыбнулась. На душе было легко.


	7. Забурли ключом, разыграйся кровь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ричард Монтана/Пейдж

Вечерний Сан-Франциско быстро мелькал в окне автобуса. Пейдж вполглаза следила за маршрутом их движения, вместе с тем стараясь как можно доброжелательнее улыбаться пожилой леди. Единственной, кто кроме них с Ричардом ехал в этом автобусе столь поздними вечером.

Проследив очередной полный неодобрения старческий взгляд, Пейдж едва заметно поморщилась и ткнула парня в бок, громко зашептав ему на ухо:

— С ума сошел?! Спрячь сейчас же пентаграмму.

— Но она мне нужна, — отозвался колдун, переводя недоуменный взгляд на амулет в свой руке.

— Мне кажется, та дама отправит нас на костер раньше, чем мы избавимся от нашей проблемы.

Ричард удивленно посмотрел в сторону сидящей в другом конце салоне женщины и, поймав подозрительный взгляд, поспешно спрятал пентаграмму в карман. И с преувеличенным старанием взялся за ступку и занялся измельчением полыни.

— Если что, мы всегда можем назваться сатанистами.

— В прошлый раз пришлось два часа ждать Пайпер, чтобы нас выпустили из отделения, — фыркнула Пейдж, перебирая в своей сумке пакетики с травами.

Всю последнюю неделю они с Ричардом пытались разобраться со странными авариями с участием общественного транспорта. Случаев поломок автобусов и трамваев с каждый днем становилось все больше, сомневаться в магической природе этих происшествий было все сложнее. И вот, собрав сумки с зельями, ингредиентами и всевозможными инструментами, чародеи отправились колесить по родному городу на потеху своим семьям.

За прошедшую неделю им удалось завести дружбу с парой водителей автобусов и мальчиком лет восьми, которого каждый день везли в ненавистную школу на трамвае. Они умудрились примелькаться и уже не удивлялись тому, что несколько старушек стали степенно здороваться с ними в полуденном автобусе, а одна так и вовсе пыталась чем-то угостить Ричарда, сетуя на его бледность. Трижды им приходилось сбегать, когда пассажиры начинали беспокоиться по поводу пары молодых людей, водящих вокруг себя странными предметами и рассыпающих что-то по салону. В такие моменты Пейдж казалось, происходи все это в городе поменьше, они с Ричардом давно бы прослыли главными городскими сумасшедшими. Хотя нет, за это звание мог бы всерьез побиться безымянный мужчина, который как-то сцепился с Ричардом на тему лучшего способа для обнаружения злобного призрака.

В конце концов, удача им улыбнулась. Накануне, уже совсем отчаявшись, они ехали на последнем автобусе в полной уверенности, что его сидения — лучшее место для сна на этой планете. И вот тогда-то пол мелко задрожал, послышался скрип и свистящий смех. А затем двигатель чихнул пару раз, и автобус встал, только чудом ни с кем не столкнувшись.

— Гремлин! — воскликнули Пейдж с Ричардом одновременно и, не слушая окликов ошалевшего от поломки и безумства пассажиров водителя, сорвались с места и помчались скорее домой.

Утром Пайпер застала на кухне занимательное зрелище — они оба благополучно спали прямо на разложенных книгах и бумагах с записями, а посреди стола, на почетном месте, стоял опустошенный кофейник. Старшая из сестер Холлиуэлл только покачала головой и принялась готовить новую порцию бодрящего напитка.

— Кажется, гремлин на подходе, — сказал Ричард, отвлекая девушку от воспоминаний. Он неотрывно смотрел на пентаграмму, теперь поблескивающую синим.

— Вот черт, — выругалась она, привлекая внимание старушки, которая, к несчастью, не собиралась в ближайшее время выходит из автобуса.

Пейдж едва не выронила заготовленную в походных условиях смесь, которую старалась как можно аккуратнее рассыпать по двум чашкам. Ричард тяжело вздохнул, мысленно извинился перед несчастной пожилой женщиной и водителем, забрал у девушки свою чашу и решительно встал.

Миссис Элиас считала себя порядочной женщиной, достойно воспитавшей троих сыновей в строгости. Молодая пара, громко шушукающаяся на задних сидениях вечернего автобуса, вызывала у нее неодобрение. Неаккуратная одежда, встрепанные прически, утомленные лица. Да еще и с какими-то странными травами и порошками в сумках. Когда она уже собиралась высказать им свои мысли по поводу их внешнего вида и поведения, мужчина встал и направился в середину салона. Миссис Элиас было порадовалась, что тот собирается выходить, но он, кинув на нее извиняющийся взгляд, резкими взмахами рук распылил какое-то вещество в салоне автобуса.

— Вам бы не помешало сейчас держать покрепче, — выкрикнула со своего места Пейдж, рассыпая в своем конце автобуса заготовленную смесь, призванную на время сковать гремлина.

Не успела старушка отмереть и хоть что-то возразить, как под днищем автобуса что-то зашумело и послышалось верещание, которое только набирало громкость. Водитель, который наблюдал за странными пассажирами без особого интереса, едва удержал управление и благоразумно затормозил.

Показавшийся в проходе гремлин был мохнат, длинноух и очень-очень зол. Не переставая верещать, он рванулся было к Ричарду, но тот успел взметнуть в воздух перед собой новое облачко измельченных трав. Гремлин возмущенно пискнул и развернулся к медленно подбиравшейся к нему ведьме. Едва он собрался прыгнуть на нее, Пейдж щелкнула кнопкой на корпусе фонаря, самого большого, что им удалось купить в ближайшем строительном магазине. Яркий свет заливал салон автобуса, а вопящий на высоких нотах гремлин исчезал на глазах, пока от него не осталось ни следа.

— Круто! — с горящими восторгом глазами, воскликнула Пейдж, выключая ненужный больше фонарь.

— Ага, — ответил ей Ричард, искоса поглядывающий на ошалевшую от увиденного старушку.

Уже позже, добравшись до дома, они сошлись на мысли, что неплохо в принципе провели последнюю неделю. Что ни говори, а совместная охота на нечисть здорово сближает.


End file.
